


You First

by AnonymouslyMine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyMine/pseuds/AnonymouslyMine
Summary: Short little smut fic for CM Kink Bingo 2020Title: You FirstBingo Slot: PeggingPairing: Hotchniss (Hotch x Prentiss)Word Count: 1,525
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Emily lay sprawled out on the bed. She draped her leg over Aarons, both of them were completely spent. The only thing that could be heard was the ragged breathing from the two exhausted, over-stressed FBI agents. 

“Next time we should try anal,” Hotch said ever so nonchalantly. 

Emily blinked. She couldn’t believe Mr. Rule Follower wanted to do something like that and before she knew it she was laughing out loud. Not because she was against it but because she always had a rule about anal. She would only do it after the man who suggested it did it first. Up until now, no one had taken her up on the offer, and as such her tight ass remained the only “virgin” thing about her. 

“Is that a no?” Hotch arched a brow, rolling onto his side to look at her. 

“N-no, uh it’s a -” she tried to stop laughing, “umm I have a rule about it.” 

“Well, you know how much I love a good rule to enforce” Hotch teased pulling her closer to him. 

“I don’t know if you will like this one babe” 

Hotch rolled his eyes, “Well what is it then, the suspense is killing me.” 

“ I have never done anal because no one wants to follow my rule…” 

This piqued Aarons’s interest. Something new for them to do together something completely new for both of them, he would do whatever it was she wanted to have that for them. 

“...I will only do it, after you.” 

Shit. How does that even work? Hotch wondered to himself. He really only stopped being such the vanilla sex guy once Emily dropped into his bed. 

“You are thinking about it aren’t you?” She smirked watching his face getting more excited about this. 

“Yea but how?” 

“Well we will go to the sex shop, pick out a strap on, and then I will fuck your ass with it. Then My ass will be all yours. That’s the rule.” 

“I’m in” 

“Wait really?”   
“Yes, tomorrow. It’s settled.” Hotch pulled Emily over his lap and swatted her ass playfully. 

\----

Hotch felt very awkward standing in a sex shop, this was so out of his comfort zone. Emily, on the other hand, was calm and cool as she looked over the wide assortment of toys. Aaron slid his hands into his pockets as they approached the wall with various sized strap ons. 

“Which one do you want babe?” Emily asked coyly “ this one is about your size” She winked pointing at a rather large one. 

“Yea that one that’s fine” He just wanted to get out of there and didn’t really consider what he was agreeing too. 

Emily shrugged, grabbed that one, and walked to the register with Hotch in tow. 

The perky young woman at the register beamed up at Hotch and Emily, “ OOOO aren't we adventurous! You must have experience with Pegging judging by the size of this” 

Hotch felt his face flush bright red. He couldn't believe this had a name and that the woman knew what they were going to do. 

“Oh no, it will be our first time” Emily stepped in. 

“Oh my goodness you are adventurous! Here I will toss in this bottle of lube free of charge! You’re going to need it!” She smiled handing Hotch the bag, “Enjoy!” 

\----

Aaron sat naked on the bed, his cock hard as a rock thanks to Emily’s teasing lips. She had slipped away to get the strap-on on and he felt very anxious waiting for her to come out. 

He heard the bathroom door click open and sat upon his elbows looking at her. His eyes widened looking at the black plastic beast of a dick attached to his sexy girlfriend. 

He could feel his ass tighten and his cock twitched in anticipation for what was to come. 

“Get on your hands and knees babe,” Emily said walking over to him, rubbing her hand down his thigh as he turned over. 

“I’m going to get you nice and ready for this, and then I am going to fuck you, and you’re going to like it” Emily felt a bit power-mad in this new role. Aaron didn’t know how to describe it but he was actually really enjoying this side of Emily. 

“Yes dear,” He said assuming the position he had been ordered into. He shivered as he felt Emily run her gentle hands over his cheeks.

“Let’s get you warmed up” she cooed squirting lube onto her fingers. She started pushing one of her skinny fingers into his tight pucker.

Aaron gasped. He started to clench around her fingertip at the small intrusion. 

“Ah Ah Ah babe, you need to relax. I am just going to ease inside, okay?” 

“Y-yes” he nodded along trying to relax. His dick was pulsating as Emily’s small finger sunk all the way inside and wiggled slightly. He groaned deeply. 

“Ready for another finger?” She didn’t wait for an answer, just pushed in another extra lubed up finger into her boyfriend and boss’ tight ass hole. Slowly she scissored her fingers opening him up. 

Pre-cum started leaking from Aarons’s hard dick as he moaned. 

“I think you are enjoying this more than you thought you would, babe” 

To her surprise, Aaron nodded. She tried not to slip into profile mode but she wondered if deep down he was tired of always being in control and just needed someone else to take over it. 

Emily took her other hand and covered the plastic dick in lube, slathering more into his tight hole, and then removed her fingers. The whimper that came from Aaron was truly delicious. 

“Relax babe. I am going to make you feel so good. Tell me if something hurts, or if we need to slow down or whatever you need to really enjoy this.” She smacked his cheeks before lining up pressing the tip against him. 

Aaron’s mouth fell open as his ass opened up to accept the intruding member. It hurt but it felt so good. 

“E-Emily” his voice shook as he said it. 

“Mmmm Yes, say my name for me babe” she pushed in a couple more inches. 

“Hngh - too much!” His breathing hitched trying to adjust to it. 

“Okay babe, we will wait right here till you are ready” She stroked her nails gently down his back and then reached under to his chest before dropping lower, gently playing with his cock. 

Soon he was starting to grind into her hand and she took that as a sign to keep going. Slowly she eased into him until she was all inside him, keeping her hand moving steadily with her thrusts. 

“Oh Em….” he moaned breathlessly.

“Mmmmm I like hearing you come undone on my dick babe” 

His face reddened hearing Emily talk like that to him. Slowly he worked into the rhythm with her, pushing back against her thrusts. It felt so good for him, he felt a coil in his body begin to tighten. The need to cum growing desperate. 

“ Oh, God, Emily! Harder! Hngh - I need to cum! Please!” he had never begged to cum before but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that sweet release that Emily could give him. 

“Hold on babe, try to wait,” she thrust harder trying to adjust the angle looking for a special spot. 

“Gah!” 

She found it. 

“Oh, right there! Please! Emily! Please!” 

“Alright love, keep begging me until you cum,” she spanked him hard, then took his cock in her hand again stoking him. 

“Oh, oh-oh, please Em! Em! I need to cum I need to-- Hngh! Yes oh god yes yes yes!” Hotch came completely undone in her hand. His hips rocking back against her deep thrusts, his seed dripping through her fingers and onto the bed. 

Hotch collapsed onto the bed. The strap on slipping out from his now spread hole with a pop. 

He felt euphoric. It was like something he always needed but had never known it. 

Emily giggled taking the strap on and setting it down in the bathroom to be cleaned. She grabbed a washcloth with warm water and returned to the bed. 

Leaning down and kissing Aaron’s shoulder, she began to clean him up. Wiping up his cum and then the extra lube from his ass. After discarding that she snuggled into bed next to him. 

“You okay?” 

He nodded. Too exhausted and stunned to speak. 

Emily smiled, “I think that we should keep this in our sex rotation now. You really needed that. I liked it too. 

He nodded, eyes drooping closed. 

“Well my ass is yours whenever you want it now, babe”, she kissed his cheek before laying back, dropping her hand against her clit still needing to get off too. 

Hotch stirred slightly, his hands slowly finding hers and replacing her fingers against her clit. He worked with her until he heard the beautiful sound of her own orgasm.

Emily Wrapped herself around Aaron, pushing him onto his side, “ I get to be the big spoon tonight. Now go to sleep”


	2. You're Next

Aaron was on his way home from the office, often he and Emily came separately to work because Aaron always had to stay late. However today he made sure to get through his paperwork quickly, calling his girlfriend on his way home; he heard her voice on the other end saying hello. 

“When I get home I expect you to be undressed and waiting on all fours for me.” He said sternly before hanging up the phone

He had been thinking about this moment for the last two weeks, ever since she had ravaged his virgin ass hole. Knowing that she had never done this with anyone else was tantalizing to him - this was something they would do together. Her for him, done, and it was truly amazing; but now it was his time to take her. 

His cock was stiffening as he parked his SUV outside of their apartment. Walking up the stairs to their bedroom he prepared himself by loosening his belt and undoing the zipper to his slacks. When he opened the door he saw Emily exactly how he asked her to be. 

Her face was laying against their plush kingsized pillows, her nipples hard and brushing against the soft sheets of their bed while her breasts hung freely, and her nice plump ass was perched up in the air supported by her knees. She wasn’t truly submissive, mist if the time they had to fight for the position of top dom in the room, but for this moment she had agreed to be his submissive. To let him have his way with her the way she did with him. 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” he smirked reaching out to caresses her bum, “such a good girl. Are you ready baby doll?” 

“Yes, I’m ready…” she took a moment, “ Sir.” 

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table, spreading it onto his fingers before he gently prodded on inside her. He relished the way her tight ring of muscles quivered around his finger at the small intrusion. His calloused finger inching its way deeper, before withdrawing and retuning with a partner, gently spreading them apart to open her up. 

Emily moaned, it was an odd sensation but if she was honest it felt good. What she struggled more with was the submission, something she thought Aaron did a much better job accepting when the roles were reversed. Aaron peppered kisses along her spine, reaching his other hand around to toy with her clit. The way her pussy lips were already slick for him was so enticing. 

His pants dropped to the floor over his shoes and ankles, his shirt was still buttoned and his tie was perfectly in place. From the waist up he could easily be business-ready, but from the waist down he was a rock-solid cock ready to dive headfirst into Emily. He removed his fingers, holding onto her hips as he lined the head of his throbbing dick with her waiting hole. 

Slowly he pushed himself inside her. The sound coming from her mouth was -- erotic. A deep growl came from within his chest as he continued to bury himself into her. He spread her cheeks so that he could watch her tight hole swallow every inch of his dick. He groaned when he was hilted inside of her, holding still for a brief moment to let her adjust. 

“How do I feel inside you, baby doll” 

“G-good...so big, so good, Sir,” she let out a sound that was a bit of a whine, “Fuck me now, please. I can take it.” 

“You can take it, huh?” with that Aaron pulled all the way back before slapping back inside of her quickly. He was egged on by the sounds that came from her mouth, taking a fist full of her hair and pulling back on it so it arched her back and allowed him deeper access to her. “Good girl, take my cock baby doll, just like that.” 

He rode her from behind for a while, finally using his free hand to rub her swollen clit. “Cum for me, Baby Doll. Cum while I rail your tight, perfect little ass” 

She couldn’t help it. The building orgasm finally broke through making her thrust her hips back against his thrusts as she came, “Harder! Harder Sir! Fuck me, Harder! Make me take it like the little cock slut I am for you, Sir.” 

Aaron blinked hearing her like this was so hot. He railed into her as rough as she good letting her ride out her pleasure before he thrust deep inside her coating her insides with his cum. 

Slowly he pulled out, rolling her over gently to check if she was okay. She had a big grin on her face as she panted from him. “That was great -- but I do have to say, I like pegging you better”


End file.
